


Ice-Cream and Cone

by Nikho_Writes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Ice Cream, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikho_Writes/pseuds/Nikho_Writes
Summary: This is an imagine for a fanfiction. More like an Alternative Universe because this doesn't exactly happen.Work: Story Time on Life After Crisis: A SuperFlash Story by jamiealex01 on Watpad.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Ice-Cream and Cone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> All characters belong to DC Comics, CWTV and whoever they are reserved to. 
> 
> There will obviously be many deviations from canon both comics and TV show. 
> 
> I don't reside or from US and English isn't my 1st language. All the description in this story are my knowledge from TV shows or movies or fanfics as such, so bear with me. If they are not accurate just roll on with it. 
> 
> At any point of time send me a message for any queries. And do not hate this story if you don't like it then just don't read it. If any negative remarks keep it polite. 
> 
> I believe what I write isn’t offensive if not all but many, if it is, I’m sorry. 
> 
> If the idea or story seems to be repeated, there is a chance for that because I’ve read many fanfics and I might have mixed them up. If that’s the case I give credit to whomever it belongs. 
> 
> Notes:  
> So, this is an imagine on how Barry will make up to Kara after embarrassing her in the chapter Story Time. 
> 
> This was done after a couple of people asked how he would make up. 
> 
> Context: This is for those who don't follow that story, a small context.  
> Barry embarrasses Kara in front of some friends while they travel to the future to inform on their recent engagement. He reveals how Kara eats ice-cream while watching a movie, she has ice-cream all over her cheeks and chin like she is a child. After this Kara wants Barry to make it up to her. This happens after they return from their trip to the future.

** Warning: Smut Fic. **

When they return to the 21st century, Barry drops Kara in their apartment and goes to buy one small tub and another big tub of ice-cream. He sets up a musical movie, puts the smaller one inside and the big tub with two spoons on the coffee table. He settles Kara on his lap while drops on the couch, they're snuggled close. Kara reaches for the ice-cream while Barry hits play. She holds the tub for both to take. Kara focuses on the movie while Barry focuses on her. Whenever Kara has smeared some ice-cream on herself Barry licks them off. After sometime Kara only does that; Barry knows but continues to remove it. About half the movie Kara's entire attention turned to him. She started kissing him passionately. In between the make-out sessions Kara sometimes takes a spoon and smears it on her lips or his. After sometime the movie is forgotten and ice-cream melted. Barry slowly lifts Kara on his arms while he raises up, she wraps her legs around him. They got out of each other's clothes on the way to the room. He threw her on the bed and she squealed at the action. Barry got the small tub and a spoon. He slowly took a spoonful and spread it along Kara's neck, a little extra on her pulse point. He slowly licked it off. He did this on the other side. The cold of the ice-cream and the heat from her fiancé made her very wet. He trailed the spoon with ice-cream along her cleavage and downwards to the edge of her hip. He sensually started to lick it, making her moan harder. When he reached just above her clit, she bucked upwards wanting him to quench the lust. He put some on both her nipples and started to lick and suck on them. He bit the already hard nipple to make Kara a moaning mess. Barry moved down and applied it on her ankle and upwards and nipped and kissed and licked the ice-cream until he was almost cms away from her core. She let out a grunt as he went down to the other leg and repeated the action. When Barry neared her core again Kara held him to the place having enough of his teasing. He let out a breathy laugh which made her whimper. He took out another spoonful and paced it on her clit, and waited for the heat from her core to melt that somewhat and cover her nether lips. Kara bucked her upwards and moaned loudly holding him to the place by squeezing his head between her thighs. She immediately stopped the action in fear of crushing his head. Barry let out a chuckle, "Kar, look above you.". Kara looked up to see red lights glowing. With the height of lust, she hadn't noticed not had known that Barry had placed red solar lamps on their bedroom. She was thinking when he would have placed it when he started to lick and suck on her nub. The action made her forget all other thoughts except the carnal desire and need for pleasure. Barry continued to lick down towards her opening and started to lap the ice-cream mixed with her wetness. He repeated the action a few more times and put ice-cream occasionally. After sometime Kara's breathing got fast and the hold she had on him became tight if that was even possible, she finally came. Spraying her juices all over Barry's mouth who feasted upon it. Kara pulled Barry up for a kiss and he happily obliged. Tasting herself with ice-cream on Barry's mouth made her want more, but she'll get that later for now. She rolled so that she was on top of him. This was her time to show her fiancé. She took a spoonful and put some on his lips and licked it while she continued to place some over his abs. She moved down to lick that without breaking eye contact with Barry. Barry let out a groan. Kara took another spoonful and placed on the top of his manhood which was standing obtuse. Barry mumbled something that sounded like, "I worship your whole body and I get only this.". It was just a quip and no hard feelings. "You know Bar, I'm not known to be patient." and started licking slowly. She put some more ice-cream along his length with her tongue following it. Barry let out a mixture of grunt, moan and want. She put more on his manhood and started giving him an amazing blow job. He held the back of her head, moving any hair away from her face and to hold her head there. She gave a lustful look whenever their eyes met. Barry let his face fall back and closed his eyes. It was as though she was taking his life out via that hole but it felt really good. He let out a moan. Unconsciously he started to vibrate but when he realized it, he stopped. Kara looked at him questioningly for stopping. He just gave her a smirk. After sometime she started deep throating him. Unable to control himself Barry spurted inside her throat, mouth and face. Kara took a spurt on her fingers and licked it. "Best ‘ice-cream cone’ ever.", Kara somewhat whisper-shouted with glee which made both of them laugh, but it was difficult since they both were catching their breath. Kara straddled him and rubbed her core on his organ to make it hard. While was doing that Barry started to play with her nipples. Kneading, sucking and biting. She thought she would cum again with the good job he was doing. Thanks to his healing abilities he had a quick recharge rate. He was hard again in no time. He switched their positions and entered her without any warning. These sudden actions surprised her but she let out a loud moan at his rough entry. He would have gone for slow and passionate but they had spent enough time on foreplay and his lust for her made it hard to resist taking her hard. His organ slid smoothly inside her because of the wetness. She liked how hard he entered her and wanted him to ram her harder and faster. While he was ramming her from above in a missionary position Kara folded her legs to bring him closer. He started to play on her nipples. Kara let out a series of moans which synced with every push and bite. Her orgasm was fast building and she came soon. She twisted their positions so that she could give her love the pleasure he deserved in cowgirl. His hands were still on her breasts, he squeezed as she went down on him. They could both feel their respective orgasms building and the moans became louder if possible. They came at the same time both giving a very loud moan. Kara rode her orgasm out and all over his orgasm while he cream-pied her. Kara fell on top of him with his member still inside her. Both a sweating mess with ice-cream and their juices. They both were catching their breaths from the intense orgasms and snuggled closer. He pulled out of her and both fell into a deep sleep with the other in their arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first try at a smut fic and it’ll most probably be the last considering I don’t know how to write it any different. 
> 
> Also I didn't know where exactly to go to next line and hence, it is in single paragraph.
> 
> I’ve to thank all other smut writers actually. I wrote this having read many such fics, not explicitly 😉. 
> 
> Some people would’ve got the ‘ice-cream cone’ reference but for those who don’t. During World’s Finest crossover Barry gets 3 ice-cream cones for Team Supergirl while demonstrating his powers. And many SuperFlash shippers had imagined a lot from that look she gives.
> 
> The Archive function about the reimagine didn't work. If you're interested this is the link: https://my.w.tt/GwIF9OMUZab


End file.
